The Potion
by CabbageWhite
Summary: Noticing Allen was feeling down and hiding it, Kumoi made him up a potion that forces the user to reveal their true personality. Smut. CrossAllen
1. PickMeUp

**The Potion**

**Summary: Noticing Allen was feeling down and hiding it, Kumoi made him up a potion that forces the user to reveal their true personality. Smut. CrossAllen  
**Just so you know... I don't own DGM, no matter how much i want to T_T

**

* * *

**Allen sighed as he closed another book. He was bored out of his mind and, as he had with no distractions, his brain was getting messed up with all this fourteenth business. He sighed again, standing and putting the book back. He wondered briefly if you had a sigh quota, and how much of his he'd used up today. He felt like he'd done nothing but sigh all day. He just needed a distraction. Anything, anyone.

Hell, he'd even settle for Road or Tyki Mikk at the moment.

He smiled broadly as Lavi bounced over. Finally he had a distraction.

He walked off with Lavi to find Kanda, to annoy him, laughing while hiding his despair.

Kumoi sighed as he watched Allen's instant change in emotions. It wasn't good for him to keep them bottled.

Suddenly Kumoi had a bright idea; he chuckled as he ran off to his lab.

* * *

"Lavi, you need to get Allen to drink this." Kumoi told the young bookman. "It's a pick-me-up potion. He's been looking a bit down."

"Sure thing." Lavi agreed easily, smiling. "See you!" He shouted as he ran off to find Allen. "Hey! Allen!" He shouted as he saw the white-haired teen.

"Hey Lavi." Allen greeted him, smiling tiredly.

"Hey, Kumoi made you a pick-me-up!" Lave smiled, handing Allen the fizzing green liquid.

"You sure..?" Allen asked, looking at it warily.

"Yeah, he told me." Lavi huffed, pouting.

"Oh fine, I'll take it." Allen sighed, smiling at Lavi before gulping the whole thing down. "Oh, yuck." He muttered, pulling a face. "That was one of the grossest..." He trailed off as he fainted.

"Allen? Hey? Allen?" Lavi asked, poking the unconscious boy. "I guess I'll take you to your room..." He muttered, picking up the younger boy and hauling him away.

* * *

"Ugh..." Allen groaned, sitting up. "What the hell..." He muttered.

"Allen! You're awake!" Allen winced as he heard Lavi shout.

"Yeah." He muttered. "What the hell was that stuff?"

"I'm sure it's pick-me-up..." Lavi muttered.

"Unlikely." Allen snorted. "I'm sure a pick-me-up wouldn't put me in such a bad mood."

"True..." Lavi muttered a bit to himself before remembering something. "Oh yeah! General Cross arrived while you were out. He told me to tell you when you woke up."

"Joy." Allen muttered. "Mind telling me where Kumoi is so I can punch his face in?"

"Err... In his office, I think..." Lavi answered hesitantly.

"Thanks." Allen muttered, sweeping out the room.

Lavi shuddered once Allen had gone. A creepy aura had suddenly appeared around him, dangerous and dark, Lavi definitely didn't envy Kumoi when Allen found him.

* * *

Allen snarled as he burst into Kumoi's office. "The hell was that Potion Kumoi?" He snarled at the man. He glanced to his right as he heard a sigh.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." Cross sighed. "Allen's true personality is dark and violent from being on the streets so long. He's only ever learnt how to be polite; he has to put effort in. His personality in itself isn't the best to let out."

"What _he_ said." Allen shouted, smashing his other fist into a wall.

"So you best made an antidote quick. Until then, I'll keep an eye on him." Cross finished. He stood and beckoned Allen. "Come on, boy."

Allen grumpily followed, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched, glaring at everyone as they passed him.

Cross just sighed and walked into his suit. "There's already a bed in here for you. I guess Kumoi's good for something." He commented as he removed his shoes.

Allen just grunted grumpily.

"Stop grumping." Cross told him. "So what if you lost your little mask, it's not a big deal."

"Then take yours off, Master." Allen challenged angrily.

Cross smirked. "If you insist." And he removed the half-mask from his face.

Allen stared at the bare flesh. It was red, like his arm, but he couldn't see the innocence anywhere. He stood and walked over to Cross. Cross stood still, holding his ground. Allen reached out his hand and let it drift along the red flesh, smirking as he felt the bumps and dips under his fingers.

"Like what you see?" Cross smirked. He sounded like he was joking, but the smirk didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Maybe." Allen answered, returning the smirk but leaving his hand on Cross's face. "It's soft, softer than normal skin." He whispered unintentionally.

"Really?" Cross chuckled. Something flashed through his eyes as Allen watched.

"Yeah." He muttered before closing the distance between them, angling his Master's head down and kissing him. Allen pulled back slightly, to see Cross's reaction, but was pulled back into another kiss.

Allen smiled as his Master took control, like always. He wrapped his arms around Cross's neck and wound his fingers through his hair.

Somehow they'd gotten to the bed and Cross was over him.

Not that Allen minded.

In fact, he was pleased.

Allen started to undo the buttons on Cross's coat, as the older man did the same with his shirt. They quickly pulled them off and returned to each other. Allen panted as they broke apart for air, but hungrily returned to his Master's lips. He could taste cigarettes, but no liquor from Cross, which made him all the more willing.

They'd moved again, this time from the edge to the middle of the huge bed of Cross's.

He let out an involuntary moan as Cross bit his lip, the pain somehow making it better. Cross drew back, smirking as Allen panted.

Allen growled and pulled him back down, forcefully kissing him. But Cross drew back again; one hand nestled in Allen's hair. "Master?" Allen asked breathlessly.

Cross's smirk widened as he swept down and bit down hard on Allen's neck.

First it was painful, very painful. But the pain soon converted into pleasure, making Allen bite his lip to hold back from moaning again, he buried his head in Cross's shoulder. Cross licked over the area he'd bitten, making Allen shiver before returning to kissing him senseless. Allen realised he wasn't wearing trousers anymore. He glanced down to see that Cross still was. He fumbled with the button, eventually undoing it and pushing them out of sight. He felt Cross kick them off, while still kissing him.

"Master..." He groaned as Cross moved back to his shoulders and neck, biting hard and wonderfully deep. He gasped as he was flipped over onto his stomach, Cross licked up his spine as he inserted the first finger. Allen had to admit that it didn't hurt at all. The second was a bit uncomfortable, but Cross's nipping and biting kept him unaware. The third hurt, but that too was mismatched as pleasure, making him gasp and groan. "Master, please." He gasped.

Cross swept down and bit particularly hard on Allen's ear-lobe as he removed all three fingers. Allen panted and shivered, waiting for the pain he knew would come. He hissed. Burying his head in the covers as Cross slowly pushed in. It was so painful yet so enjoyable at the same time; he could only pant like an animal. "Master..." He gasped as Cross bit down on his neck again. "Oh... Master." He groaned.

Suddenly Cross started thrusting in and out; Allen couldn't help but beg him to go harder, deeper, stronger, _faster_.

And his master seemed happy to comply until both were done and exhausted.

They lay together, panting in the mess. Allen curled up on Cross's chest, staring at him with adoration. Cross caught Allen's chin and brought Allen's face to his, kissing him gently and lovingly.

"I think I like your true personality." He whispered with a small smile and kind eyes.

Allen blinked at him, conveying more warmth in the gesture than he could with any sentence. "Me too." He murmured, smirking. "But I think we need to clean up."

"Nah, leave it to Kumoi, that can be his punishment." Cross smirked as Allen chuckled. "But I think we should shower." Cross purred.

"Will this 'shower' or yours include molesting?" Allen asked, smirking.

"Perhaps..." Cross smirked. "You'll just have to find out, now, won't you?"

* * *

My dirty, dirty mind...

Please review and tell me whether you want this to continue, or if you think it's just good for a one shot :P  
Also constructive crit and suggestions are welcome!


	2. Guns and Tattoos

Ch2

Allen grumbled as he followed Cross. For some reason, a golem had been sent to get them, interrupting their shower with a message from Kumoi. Not that there _had_ been molesting, but there could have been if that bloody thing hadn't interrupted! Now dressed in loose, ripped jeans, hoodie and old trainers while slouching behind Cross, he looked nothing like he had before the potion. When they reached the man's office, Allen flopped down heavily on one of the chairs, crossing his arms in an insolent manner. "What do _you_ want?" He muttered sulkily.

"The potion's effects don't have a prepared antidote." Kumoi said uncomfortably. "I'll have to make one from scratch, and we'll only know if it works when we try it on you. The effects will wear off by themselves in time..."

"And that'll take, how long?" Allen muttered impatiently.

"Well,-" Kumoi started to say before Kanda stormed into the room.

"Here's the damn report." He muttered, flinging it at the man.

"Dude. I was talking here." Allen growled from his seat.

"Really?" Kanda grunted before heading to the door.

"Oh he is _so_ dead!" Allen growled dangerously, moving to go after him before Cross caught the back of his hoodie.

"Not now." He told the violent boy.

"Oh but he's _so_ asking for it!" Allen hissed, grinning maliciously as he chose his insult. "You can practically _see_ the smirk on his girly face!"

"What was that, pipsqueak?" Kanda growled.

"Not in the office!" Kumoi shouted. "Kanda, you should knock first and not interrupt meetings!"

Kanda just grunted before leaving.

"And you need to keep control of your temper." Cross told Allen before whispering quietly in the boy's ear. "You can get him back later."

"Whatever." Allen muttered, glaring a hole in the floor. "So this'll wear off when?"

"If my calculations are correct... Between a few hours and a few months." Kumoi said, wincing.

"Well ain't that a _joy_." Allen muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, Kumoi, do you have any more of that potion?" Cross asked, his face was serious, but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No..?"

"Oh, fine." Cross shrugged. "Well, if that's all, let's get some food."

"Of course." Kumoi agreed. "Come tell me if there're any other problems."

"Yeah, yeah. Food!" Allen shouted, running out of the room.

Kumoi blinked. "He's acting like a normal teenager..."

"Pfft. Yeah, sure. There _are_ no normal teens." Cross chuckled as he too left the room, following Allen to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

When Cross got to the canteen, Allen was sitting in a deserted corner with a small pile of food. "Hungry?" He teased.

"Mmm..." Allen muttered. "Nothing here is particularly appealing to me." He smirked, nodding at the mound of food. "And I have the strange urge to go buy a gun, and possibly get a tattoo."

Cross thumped him on the head. "No tattoo, you'll get Hep-B."

"So it's go on the gun?" Allen asked, rubbing his head through the hood.

"In more ways than one." Cross leered, making Allen smirk slightly.

"Oh I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

After two short detours... Well, one short and one not so short, they were heading down into town with a good chunk of cash from Kumoi. Allen stopped as they walked in front of a unisex hairdresser. "Can we go in here first?" He asked Cross, but in the way that a mother asks her child to 'please tidy their room'.

"Sure." Cross shrugged, blowing out some smoke. "What do you want done?"

"Cut and dye." Allen answered in a voice that refused argument.

"Fine, it looks like I can smoke inside anyway." Cross agreed.

About an hour later they were out, and Allen's hair was only about two inches long, shaggy, and dyed a dark brown. His hood was down as he walked around, more comfortable as less attention was directed at him. They walked for half an hour to get to Cross's favourite gun shop, and the vendor greeted the two of them happily.

"Ah! Cross, what can I get you today?" He asked.

"The boy wants a gun, what'd you recommend?" Cross grunted, gesturing to Allen with a flick of his head.

"Hmm... Probably a hand gun would be good to start with... What mode?" The man asked.

"Automatic or semi." Cross glanced over to where Allen was admiring a case. "I think he likes the revolvers."

"I have the newest Webley-Fosbery automatic." The shop owner smirked. "Double action, semi-automatic, .455 calibre, six shots. It is a top break..." He shrugged. "But it's well made."

"Mind if I try it?"

"Not at all." The balding man smiled, gesturing for the two to follow him.

Cross took the gun and quickly shat a few shots. "Hmm... It's good, Allen, come try it." Cross called over to the boy, giving a gesture so he understood.

Allen took the gun and, after Cross had corrected his grip, shot it at the target. He smirked and gave Cross a nod.

"We'll take it." Cross grumbled as he lit a new cigarette. "With a holster and a good amount of ammo too."

"Make sure he takes good care of it." The shop owner called after them as they left.

They were halfway between the town and the Order's headquarters when Allen tugged on Cross's coat.

"Thanks." He muttered gruffly.

"I'm sure you can thank me properly later." He said suggestively, smirking slightly.

Allen let a smirk creep onto his own face in return. Oh he had the perfect thing in mind...

* * *

Everything I know about guns, I got from Wiki.

And SORRY for the complete lack of smut... And the complete lack of length... And the filleryness... TT_TT

The next chapter (which is WELL on the way!) is going to be...well, not full... But it'll have some lovely mansex goodness. Hopefully _well written_ smutty goodness...

I'm sooo open to constructive crit, please point out how i can write stuff better!

Thank you EVERYONE for the reviews, faves and watchings!

Thanks for waiting, you good people you! The next chapter _should_ be out soon!


	3. Yellow, or Pink?

Ch3

Allen smirked as he dropped the note into Cross's pocket, the second from last part of his list completed. He quickly returned to Cross's room, pulling on the French maid costume and placing the keys on the bedside table before turning down the lights and half-closing the curtains. He lay on the bed, threading the handcuffs around one of the middle rungs before chaining himself in place. He did wonder what these things were doing in the Black Order's storage and basement, but decided to be grateful they were. He wriggled into a slightly more comfortable position, mussing the uniform slightly, ready to wait.

About five minutes later, Allen had to hold back a smirk as Cross walked into the room. The man froze, looking shocked. Allen had got the exact reaction he'd been aiming for. Instead of smirking, he put on a small pout. "I've got stuck." He said, giving Cross a baleful look.

"So I can see, Allen." Cross gave a predatory grin as he slowly walked over, glancing at the handcuffs. "And those things on the bedside would be the keys?" He asked, removing his coat and hat.

"Yes..." Allen answered, keeping up his role.

"So... Role-playing?" Cross smirked. "Didn't see that coming."

Allen tried not to blush, and failed.

Cross walked over and bent, so his lips were right next to Allen's right ear. "'Maid' is good..." He whispered, pausing to lick around the outer shell of Allen's ear, making him mewl. "But 'kitten' suits you better."

Allen breathing quickened, Cross's words and actions driving him crazy. A little part of his mind wondered why they did; the things Cross was saying were insulting and embarrassing. But that small part shut up as he held back a moan as Cross's hand ghosted over his upper thigh. He felt saliva flood into his mouth, hastily swallowing it before Cross noticed.

"You're tense..." Cross whispered, trailing his hands up and then down Allen's sides.

Allen closed his eyes, trying to get himself even slightly under control. The light touches blazing through him, making him pant lightly as he felt his pulse start to throb in his ears.

A groan rumbled in the back of his throat as Cross moved away, taking off his shoes and socks, revealing his strangely attractive feet. Well, attractive to Allen. He slowly removed his shirt, smirking as Allen's panting got slightly harsher, and then his half-mask. Allen felt himself fill with hunger as both of Cross's naked eyes met his, a slight gasp lingering in his throat, tightening it slightly. Cross walked back over to the bed, climbing over Allen.

"You really don't have the chest for this..." Cross scolded lightly, unzipping the top of the outfit, unbuttoning the sleeves and pulling it down to Allen's hips. "That's better." He smirked, his breath ghosting over Allen's chest as he spoke.

Allen panted harshly as Cross stroked, poked, nipped and squeezed his body, unable to stop moans escaping his lips at times. He shuddered gently as Cross licked along his collarbone, gasping slightly. He suddenly felt the urge for Cross to cover him in his saliva, claim him as his. Allen panted harder as Cross ran his tongue up from his collar to his ear, moaning into the kiss that followed. Allen felt the absence of stockings and underwear as Cross pulled back.

"You shaved your legs."

Allen blushed, shuddering slightly as Cross ran his hands up his smooth legs. Suddenly they were removed, and with a quick motion, Allen was free from the handcuffs. Allen instantly ran his hands over Cross's chest, then through his hair, making an unhappy sound in his throat as Cross retreated back down to his legs, this time Cross worked his way up Allen's thighs, slowly massaging the skin as he went. Allen took in a gulp of air as he felt Cross insert his finger. It was strangely slick, but he didn't have long to dwell on the fact as Cross quickly added a second finger. He panted unsteadily as waves of, strangely pleasant, discomfort made their way up his body.

He felt a tear escape as the few scabs cracked, sharp edges pushing into the broken skin. He pushed the pain away. He wanted this; he wasn't going to give up because of a little pain. No. He was better than that; he worked hard for what he wanted. The more he wanted it, the more he'd put up with. And he wanted this more than anything at the moment. He chanted it in his head, almost using it as a shield as Cross added the third finger, and then as Cross entered him.

After that moment Allen fell into a whirling existence of animalistic need. His vision seemed to disintegrate until he could only see incredibly detailed flashes. His sense of touch, however, only seemed to rise. He could feel every thrust, every touch, everything Cross did.

And then the never-ending whirlpool ended as they both collapsed, sticky and throbbing with pleasure.

"Cross..." Allen muttered, snuggling into the older man's chest, thinking he was asleep. "Love you..."

Allen started as he heard Cross chuckle. "Love you too, my Allen." Cross muttered possessively, ruffling Allen's hair while holding the boy close.

Allen pulled the light quilt up around him and Cross, quickly falling asleep on the redhead's chest. Cross smiled, stroking a finger gently down Allen's cheek and jaw-line.

Within five minutes, Cross was asleep too.

* * *

Allen picked up a small bottle he'd found on the floor. It had been next to the bed, but it was unlabeled. He frowned at it, putting it on the bedside table, next to the cuffs with their keys. He winced as he moved in the wrong way, waves of pain slowly feeding into his veins. He cursed under his breath. It wasn't too bad, it was uncomfortable, but it wouldn't stop him doing it again. He collapsed onto the bed, smirking slightly as he thought about a next time. These thoughts were only amplified as Cross walked out of the bathroom, sadly already clothed.

"Pouting doesn't suit you, brat." He muttered, nodding at the small golem. "Kumoi wants us, again."

Allen sighed, getting up and following Cross out of the room.

* * *

"No. Way." Allen growled, slouching further into his seat.

"But I'm _sure_ it'll work!" Kumoi insisted, waving a sealed flask of bright yellow liquid around.

"Give it a try, brat." Cross muttered. "Can't do much worse, can they?"

Allen sighed. "But... It's _yellow_."

"I can make it pink!" Kumoi said eagerly.

"NO!" Allen shouted. "No... Yellow's fine..." He grumbled, snatching the flask and downing it. "Ugh! Tastes like shit!" He hissed before going cross-eyed and fainting.

* * *

Sorry this took so long! The monster of Exams has reared it's ugly head again, meaning i must grab my not-so-trusty pen and revise like fuck! XC  
This _may_ have something to do with the fact I've left all revision to the last minute... *insert sheepish grin here*

Anyway, my exams end at the end of this month :D  
But then I have four days to pack to get out of my uni apartment and fly home T_T  
But after that, I should be good for writing this shiz! :D

Oh, and cyber-cookies for whoever works out what happens to Allen!


	4. Why me?

OMG! Soooo sorry about the hugely late update! I had no chance to write after the exams, I had to pack insanely fast so I could leave for home three days after the final one! DX

Then I was absolutely knackered, stuck doing millions of driving lessons, and then dragged on holiday for two weeks! Two weeks without my laptop T_T

Then I finally started to try to continue it, but my little bro (he's 11 btw) kept popping up and reading over my shoulder! Talk about awkward! XC

And then I had to pack to get back to uni!

But now I'm there, unpacked and actually had a chance to finish this chapter! Which is now dome! :D

* * *

Ch4

Allen groaned as he felt his stomach throb. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "What happened?" He muttered.

Komui was cowering in a corner while Cross looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

Allen sat up, blinking as he felt a pull on his chest. He looked down, blinked again and glared at Komui, leaping at him only to fall flat on his face. Allen then noticed his hair had grown insanely long, to about halfway down his back, just to trip him up. He, because he was definitely still a _he_, was not impressed. Not one bit.

Cross burst out laughing, falling against the wall in an effort to keep himself upright.

Allen cracked his knuckles, glaring at Cross. "This is _serious_." Allen growled, too angry to realise his heightened ability of italic speech. "I want an explanation, _now_!"

Komui whimpered in the corner while Cross was backing away.

"Now, Allen… Don't get carried away…" Cross muttered as he reached a filing cabinet.

"I. Am. _Female_!" Allen shouted.

"Wow… I'd hit that."

Every head turned to see Lavi in the doorway with a pile of forms.

Allen, who had spun around to confront whoever had spoken, gaped at Lavi. His hood was down, unable to cope with the sudden increase of hair.

Lavi recognised him. "Allen?" He shrieked, though he would forever deny it saying he 'gave a manly shout'. "What the hell happened?"

"Komui." Allen growled. "And you will shut up and go away. And if I hear so much as a _whisper_ of this around the Order, I swear to any deity you care to worship that you will be in _immense pain_."

"Y-yes ma'am." Lavi stuttered, quickly putting the papers on the over cluttered desk. "Sorry ma'am."

Allen pinched the bridge of his nose, gently massaging it. "So... What are we going to do about this?" He asked, trying to keep calm.

"An antidote?" Cross suggested, still by the cabinet.

"I can work on that!" Komui jumped up. "I'll make the reverse! I'll call when it's done!" Komui called as he disappeared through a door behind his desk.

"While that's in progress… I need some… Clothes." Allen muttered as he looked down at himself. He glared at Cross before the man could get any ideas. "Get Lenalee or Klaud Nine or some other _female_!" Allen growled.

Cross sidled over to the office door and ran for it as soon as he got it open, leaving Allen alone in the room. Allen sighed, holding his head in his hands as he perched on the edge of the desk. He sat there for a while trying to get his thoughts in order, and still was when Klaud Nine burst into the room.

"And who are you?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"Allen Walker." Allen told her.

"Oh, Cross's apprentice…Wasn't he male?" Klaud asked suspiciously.

"Komui managed to fix that." Allen muttered darkly. "I just need a change of clothes, as you can probably tell."

Klaud grunted. "Nothing I have will fit you. You're too small."

Allen felt his eye twitch. "I'm not _that_ short." He muttered as she continued.

"Lenalee's would probably fit, even if the sleeves are too big. I'll get some of hers."

"Fine. Whatever." Allen growled, pacing.

The older woman sent a glare Allen's way, which was ignored, much to the woman's irritation. She growled slightly, slamming the door as she left.

Allen didn't even notice, he was too preoccupied with trying to work out how he was going to survive being a _her_ for the day. He growled, trying to run his hands through his hair, but got his hands tangled for his trouble. He yanked his hands out of his hair, ripping the offending hair either out at the roots or breaking it halfway down the hair. He glared at the mess on his fingers, wincing as he tried to remove the knotted hair, accidentally pulling it tighter. He glared at the hairs, growling as he realised that his newly grown hair was only brown at the bottom, and white from about five inches up. Allen really felt like punching someone. Luckily for him, Komui had decided that it was safe to re-enter his office. Well, luckily for Allen, not Komui.

Allen glared at the shivering scientist, ready to have her- I mean- _his_ vengeance.

"I _may_ have run into the broom cupboard…" Komui said, backing away to a door slightly left of the one he had come out of. "I'll get working on that cure right away!" And he disappeared through the other door. Allen stared after the man, wondering how someone so stupid could have ever gotten so high in the ranks.

The door rattled as Lenalee poked her head around it. "I bring clothes?"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Allen chanted as she handed them over. He sorted through them, finding a purple skirt, with a matching long sleeved top, lacy pants and something he'd never seen before. He held it up to see it better. "What's this?"

"It's a bra." Lenalee managed to say without giggling, much.

"A what?" Allen asked in a small voice, holding it at arm's length.

"A _bra_. It holds your, er, boobs up." Lenalee said awkwardly. "Look, I'll put it on for you, Brother will probably have made a cure by then."

Allen made a mewling noise.

"Oh come on! You'll be facing the wall." Lenalee sighed. She spun Allen around so he faced the wall and walked behind him. "Now take your top off. Here, put your arms through the holes- no, that's inside out! Yes, like that. Ok, now sort of place it over yourself… Done? Now I'll fasten it." As soon as she was done, Lenalee let out a sigh of relief. "I'll wait outside."

Allen quickly changed, finishing just as Lenalee knocked on the door. "Come in." He called, pulling on shoes with his back to the door.

"Well; _I_ take back what I said last night."

Allen whirled around to see Cross smirking. "What?"

"You most certainly do have the chest for that dress now."

Allen spluttered for a few minutes before managing to glare at Cross. "What are you doing in here? I was changing."

Cross just raised an eyebrow. "You said I could come in."

Allen's mouth opened and closed a few times before he shut his mouth with a click of his teeth and sniffed. "I was talking to Lenalee."

"Really?"

Allen jumped as Cross's voice came from behind his ear. "Don't _do_ that!" He snapped, even as a warm fluttery feeling went through his torso.

"Why not?" Cross smirked, sliding his hands from Allen's shoulders to his hips. "You're obviously not hating it." He pointed out as Allen blushed.

"It's weird." Allen muttered, squirming slightly. "So quit it."

"That sounds very convincing, only you haven't resorted to violence yet." Cross chuckled, his breath ghosting over Allen's ear, making a shudder pass through him. "Aren't you interested in how it would feel, as a woman?"

Allen fought down the urge to just give in as Cross licked the back of his ear and punched him across the room with his activated hand. "You can wait until I'm male again." Allen huffed.

"Awww, but boobs." Cross pouted, his hands making squeezing motions in the air.

"Not for you." Allen growled, swatting him with a large hardback he'd found on Komui's desk. "Now behave." He instructed the unconscious body of his mentor before sitting on a chair. He put the book down, glancing at the title as he did. It was called 'The complete writings of Roald Dahl' Illustrated by Quentin Blake. Allen cocked an eyebrow, glanced around then opened the book on a random page. Or tried to, the book fell open to the title page of 'George's Marvellous Medicine'. He shrugged and started to read.

He was halfway through eating a dinner that Lenalee had brought him when Komui entered the office. Komui jumped as he saw Allen sitting there reading a book while eating, but quickly walked towards him. "I've done it." He proclaimed, holding the new sludge green liquid over his head in a picture of triumph.

"Yuck." Allen screwed his face up. "That looks disgusting."

"Sadly I can't change the colour in this one." Komui sighed, looking downtrodden. "But it'll fix you!" He declared, instantly perking up.

Allen just sighed, accepting the bottle. "It better." He muttered before taking a gulp. He managed to swallow, before instantly throwing up. "That was the worst thing I've ever tasted." Allen gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Suddenly he retched again, a small black thing shot out, rather than more of the sludgy liquid. Allen blinked, fainting for the second time that day as the back thing started to crawl away, moving very fast for something of its minuscule size. Komui quickly grabbed a left over glass from his desk, trapping the black crawly thing. He transferred it to a plastic container, looking at it suspiciously before putting Allen back on the reclining chair, which was still down from that morning.

* * *

Yeah, no smutty goodness in this one...

Hopefully in next chapter? :)


	5. 2 o'clock in the morning?

Ch5

Allen cracked open his eyes. "This is happening far too often for my liking." He muttered, scratching the back of his head as he blinked his eyes into focus. He sat up, noticing he was male again, the lack of weight on his chest told him as much. He cocked an eyebrow as he realised he was in Cross' room, rather than the office. He glanced over to his left; Cross was still asleep, drool running down his chin. Allen rolled his eyes before stretching his arms out above himself in a huge yawn. He absentmindedly scratched his neck as he got up to go to the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror, seeing that his hair had been cut. It was still longer than it had been before all the potion stuff started, but a nice length. He blinked blearily at two lumps in his hair, trying to pat them down. He blinked, realising they weren't lumps of hair. He grumbled to himself, deciding he'd look into it in the morning, along with the moving shower…. Pipe… Thing… He yawned again, sitting down on the toilet before leaping up.

He'd definitely sat on something furry.

He jumped as he felt something brush his foot, letting out a little 'meep' before staring around the floor. He saw nothing. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw something pale coloured move. He turned his head around so fast that he pulled his neck, eye widening as he saw what it was.

It was a furry worm.

He grabbed at it, missing a few times before managing it. He gave a sleepy grin and tugged at it, dropping the worm with a yelp as a bolt of pain shot up his back. He followed the 'worm' down its length to its base, where it attached to his back.

He let out a shriek, leaping back into the bed, jostling Cross in the process.

"What? Whatizit?" Cross muttered incoherently as he sat up, instantly awake.

"I have a tail." Allen whispered.

"What?" Cross asked, still half asleep.

"I. Have. A. Tail." Allen ground out.

"Oh." Cross muttered. "Well, sleep now. Fix it later." He pulled Allen under the covers, cuddling him like a giant cuddly toy.

Allen's eye drooped as the warmth of the blankets seeped into him. He nuzzled into Cross' chest, lulled towards sleep with his heat and the sound of his heartbeat.

He sighed happily, feeling himself fall asleep, until he pulled a breath in through his nose. Suddenly his mouth started watering, his ears pricked yet, at the same time, lowered. Damn Cross and his horniness… Allen thought for a second before his hands tensed suddenly, his elongated nails digging into Cross' ribs. Allen whimpered slightly as he felt Cross stir, practically panting as he felt himself get painfully hard.

"Allen?" Cross muttered, blinking sleepily. "What're you up for now?"

Allen didn't remember how he got there, but suddenly he was pulling back from kissing Cross, straddling the man as he looked up, now mostly awake.

"Allen…" Cross muttered, glancing at the clock. "It's two in the morning…" Allen growled in irritation before whimpering as Cross gave him an interested once over, now wide awake. "What on earth does Komui have in his lab?" He groaned, Allen slipping down his lower stomach as Cross sat up.

Allen whimpered as he felt more of Cross' skin touch his own, also noticing somewhere in the back of his mind that he was shirtless. He looked up at Cross, trying to look as cute and kissable as possible.

"Allen, you know _this_ is probably an effect of the potion?" He asked sleepily. "I'd be taking advantage."

Allen whined angrily in the back of his throat. Why was Cross hesitating? Allen didn't care about advantage taking! He needed this _NOW_! He nuzzled Cross' chin, trying to get a response.

He growled as Cross ignored him, looking over his head. Allen pushed the mad down, nipping the man's neck but not drawing blood; not _yet_. Cross' eyes darted back to Allen again, Allen smirking in victory as he captured Cross' lips. He would _make_ Cross lose control; he _would_ get what he wanted. He rubbed himself against Cross, getting as much skin touching as possible.

Suddenly he was beneath Cross, who still seemed determined not to ravage Allen. Allen pouted, Cross was obviously aroused by Allen, but wasn't _doing_ anything. It wasn't fair.

Allen almost smirked as he had an idea of how to break Cross. He looked up at Cross, his ears sinking down and his tail curling demurely at his side as he continued to pout. "Please?" He whispered breathily. Allen struggled not to smirk in triumph as he saw the resolve in Cross' eyes waiver. "Please, Cross? Master, please?" He begged.

"Please what?" Cross asked him.

"I… I want you, please?" Allen pleaded in the same breathy, desperate voice. "Please, I _need_ you, Master."

Allen purred as Cross leant down and kissed him. Allen pressed himself to Cross as he purred, the feeling of his and Cross' skin touching making him warm inside. That was before Cross pulled away.

Allen growled, deep in his chest, as he pushed Cross on his back. "Why?" He growled, nose to nose with Cross.

"You're not yourself." Cross sighed. "You'll feel bad later."

"I don't care." Allen hissed, turning his head to nibble Cross' ear, lapping at the top before travelling down Cross' neck to his chest. "I know you want this and you know I want it; why are you hesitating?" He hissed as he made his way down. "How I feel later won't change." He muttered, moving up to Cross' right ear. He became desperate as Cross refused to acknowledge him. "Please?" He whimpered, looking Cross in the eye and feeling pathetic. "Please? I need this. I need _you_."

Cross looked confident. "Then prove it."

"How?" Allen asked, eyes wide.

"Prepare yourself." Cross smirked. "The oil's on the table."

Allen could tell the man thought he wouldn't actually do it, and he knew why. It would be embarrassing and very intimate, something he would never do normally. But right now, he wasn't thinking 'normally'. Allen quickly greased up his fingers with the oil, pulling his pyjama trousers off and reaching around. For some reason, Cross' close watch on him only made him want to do it more, before he lost his nerve, he put one finger in. It felt weird, doing it himself, but it was so erotic with Cross watching him that he ignored the weirdness and continued, pumping the finger in and out before adding another, staring into Cross' eyes the entire time. Cross' eyes were wide with shock and dark with lust. He added another finger, moaning lightly as hi eyes fluttered slightly. He moaned slightly louder as Cross sat up gently. Allen panted as Cross touched him and kissed him, trying to remove Cross' boxers with one hand. Becoming decisive, Allen removed his other hand and used both to get Cross' boxers off, lowering himself onto Cross' waiting erection with a sigh-like moan. He pushed Cross down, rotating his hips and he pulled himself and pushed himself down. All too quickly, it was over and Allen was left as a puddle of purring mush on Cross' chest.

Cross sighed, grabbing a tissue to wipe himself and Allen up with before glancing at the clock. It was almost half past two in the morning. "Damn horny apprentice…" Cross muttered as he started to doze off again, Allen secure in his arms.

* * *

Once again, sorry about the wait! I've been soooo busy with Uni! Second year needs so much more work than first year T_T

Hopefully the next part won't take so long… But it probably will XC


End file.
